<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bed-Wetter by Suspiciously_Saccharine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989511">Bed-Wetter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspiciously_Saccharine/pseuds/Suspiciously_Saccharine'>Suspiciously_Saccharine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Female Ejaculation, Incest, M/M, Minor Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Trans Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Trans Male Character, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Tribadism, Urination, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspiciously_Saccharine/pseuds/Suspiciously_Saccharine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often gods get rest, but when they do, rest assured Hypnos will be there. It just so happens that a certain prince has been consuming more and more liquids lately. He needs to release them somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bed-Wetter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh so... piss kink fic... that i'll definitely add more chapters to later... enjoy</p><p>Edit: </p><p>Disclaimer- i use afab terms for both Hypnos and Zagreus, such as cunt, pussy, and clit. I may refer to it as a dick to for variations sake as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   As Sleep Incarnate, Hypnos was no stranger to slumber of any kind. He’d taken quick 20-minute naps and seemingly endless snoozes in which centuries had passed. He had been a witness to nightmares, night terrors, sleepwalking and sleeptalking alike. He kept tabs of the sleeping quirks and habits of all, both mortal and immortal. Although most of those on Olympus or in the Underworld only fell asleep when he cast an enchantment upon them, there were rare instances where they would without his interference. He’d snorted at Lord Hades’s tossing and turning, cackled at his mother's earth-rumbling snores, and giddily giggled at Meg’s childlike drooling. Sleep was a state where one was seen in their most vulnerable and truest self, so he enjoyed peeking in on others when he could.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   There had been a few specific sleepers who had piqued his interest as of late. The fallen warrior, Achilles, was prone to crying out in his sleep for his lost lover, who was noted to do so as well in return, both fated to be shaken by all sorts of terrible dreams that left them jolting awake in longing tears, sorrow far too heavy to allow their heads to gaze anywhere but down, none the wiser to Hypnos’s eyes upon them from the shadows.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Thanatos, his own beloved twin, had been wracked with stunningly lewd wet dreams ever since the start of Zagreus’s escape attempts. He’d only had to look in on one to be left with a heated blush that could rival the river Phlegethon. His brother certainly had an... <em>imaginative</em> subconscious. As far as he knew, Than had yet to know of his peeping, and as long as Asphodel was burning, he wouldn’t let anyone find out. It was better kept a secret why a certain Chthonic god’s sheets were sent to Dusa to be washed and hung to dry so often. Who the cause of such a scandalous thing was better unknown to most as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Speaking of, the one of utmost interest lately had proved to be the problematic son of Lord Hades himself. Upon watching the little spitfire doze, Hypnos had learned much about him. First of all, Zag slept completely naked. All that fabric and jewelry was left to wrinkle and tangle on the floor, while their owner sprawled out on his bed. But more importantly, once those garments had been dropped, it was discovered that between those sprawled out thighs existed the most beautiful pussy Hypnos had ever laid his half-lidded eyes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Plump lips sprouting thick dark hair, framing a lovely, dusky pink labia and a thick, delectable-looking, red-hot clit that damn near glowed like a flame. He had to hand it to Persephone for creating such perfection within her womb. What really caught his attention, though, was something much smaller, more imperceptible. Right above that glistening tight hole that Hypnos was sure was home for his twins cock most days, was a tiny little pinprick of an opening, used for expulsion rather than penetration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The urethra. For such a teensy thing, it had been the main focus of Hypnos’s interest as of late. For gods, bodily functions were far and few. Unless one had spent a night with Dionysus and indulged in casks of wine and mead, it was rare to find oneself in need of relief through urination. Zagreus was included in this. Perhaps his journeys through the underworld had caused a change in diet, whether it be the bottles of nectar found in the chambers, the fountains of cool water that could save one from the brink of death, or the re-occurring interactions with previously mentioned God of Wine. The prince of Hell was consuming much more liquids than he had prior to his attempts to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   As such, it had all built up and resulted in this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Hypnos sat on the edge of the shadows of Zag’s room, wrapped in his quilt, as the prince laid upon his bedding, face buried in his pillows. On his stomach, he had hiked a leg up, displaying his cunt wonderfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   <em>He waited.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   It started with a soft groan, falling from the young god’s lips. Followed by a slight curl of his toes, and a roll of his hips. Hypnos would move closer as the prince’s body grew tense, trying to desperately hold something that would find its way out soon enough. He’d run his cold, slender fingers up Zagreus’s spine, and grip his hips, giving a soft tug to prompt the fiery god to turn onto his back. Sometimes it would happen on the first try, but he didn't mind waiting until the 3rd or 4th. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Once he’d rolled over, the fun would really begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Already, Zag’s pussy was wet. Perhaps he was dreaming of Than’s tongue, lapping at his throbbing clit, or his thick, calloused fingers delving deep into his folds, pushing up, <em>up</em>, as his other hand rested on his abdomen, pushing down, <em>down</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Just as Hypnos did now. He located where that swollen bladder was, positioning the expanse of his palm over it, and pressing gently down upon it. Immediately, Zagreus’s body seized up, thighs coming together to prevent the inevitable. Hypnos only tsked, using his free hand to place upon one of the god's knees, forcing his legs apart. To his joy, this action rewarded him with the first squirt of piss, shooting from Zag’s cunt to splash onto his covers. It sizzled, steaming once it made contact, no doubt lava-hot to be coming from an offspring of Hades. After that small spurt had broken the damn, there was no stopping the flood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Urine dribbled down his pussy lips, pooling under his ass and soaking into his bedding and mattress. The flow was calm and slow. Hypnos watched with deep fascination, the powerful scent of excretion making his own clit throb just beneath his robes. He floated closer, until he could feel the heat from the golden stream, lips just a hair's width away from kissing his juicy cunt. With a glance upwards at the slumbering man's face, relaxed and quite content in expression, seeming to be in just as deep of a sleep as he was when this started, Hypnos allowed himself to bask in this divine gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Using his icy cold tongue, he licked a stripe from Zag’s taint to his clit, dipping into his sopping wet hole and drawing circles over the engorged nub once he’d reached it. As expected, Zagreus’s legs came to close around his head, as his hips bucked up into his mouth, urine spraying all over his chin and clothing. It was as much reaction as he was going to get as long as the man slept. However, as much as Hypnos loved the enthusiasm from the god’s resting body, he couldn't have his head crushed between these soft yet powerful thighs. <em>Not yet</em>. He spread them apart once again, one hand firmly on each knee, before settling himself onto the damp bed, mouth slotting right against the pissing pussy of his Lord's son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   As he began to sloppily eat the man out, he provided relief to himself by rutting his own cunt desperately against the wet heat provided through Zag’s excretion. He gripped his thighs and went to work, harder and more diligently than he ever had for Lord Hades. Lapping at his dripping hole, moving up to suck on his swollen clit, and pushing the tip of his tongue down into that little opening, tasting the burning saltiness, rewarded with a soft groan and a clenching that resulted in fresh hot squirts shooting into his throat. He drank it down like the sweetest nectar, savoring the salty stream until it slowed to a trickle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He was panting, a deep ache in his groin as he buried his nose in Zagreus’s coarse pubic hair. He wished he had brought an olisbos, or even just an empty quill to satiate the need for friction. There simply was no way he would reach fulfillment against this bed, no matter how soaked it was. On other nights, after watching the prince of the underworld soil himself, when he’d return to his chambers he would drive whatever rod he could get his hands on up into his desperate womb until he’d made just as big of a mess as Zag, spraying all over his couch of ivory. He needed something, anything, and he needed it <em>now</em> before he went mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Hypnos dropped his robes right beside Zagreus’s bed, biting his cold blue lips in anticipation of what he was about to do. His clit, engorged, throbbing, and as strikingly blue as the folds of his pussy, poked out from lips as thin and slender as the god of sleep himself. He ran his fingers through the tangled snow-white curls on his mons, before straddling the hips of one of his closest friends. He pressed their mouths together, cooling Zag down with the deepest sleep a spell could give. As he squished his pussy lips against the others, a scorching heat shot right to his core, slick drooling from his hole. His hands found their ways to Zag’s hips, holding them still as he began to rub their soaking cunts together, eyes rolling back into his head just from the simple pleasure of another's touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The makeout between their pussies was just as hot and sloppy as it could have been between their mouths. Zag’s fiery hot clit had Hypnos’s chilled skin steaming, his piss smearing up and down the expanse of his groin. The god of sleep let out breathy moans, as he firmly rutted their hips together, slamming his little cock right up against that lustful heat. He only wished he’d been blessed with some well endowment upon his creation, so he could have sunk deep into the fiery pit of his dear friend's cunt. Thanatos could have gotten the job done. He thought of his twin's cock sandwiched between them, slipping into both their cunts on alternating thrusts, his big, stone-cold hands on Hypnos’s chest, holding him firmly so as to fuck him ever harder. <em>Blood and darkness</em>, he wanted it so bad it <em>hurt</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “<em>Than</em>…” He moaned out, tossing his head back. “<em>Than… Thanatos!</em>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    He could practically feel his brother's hands on his hips, thinking back to the lewd dream he had witnessed, the incarnation of death stuffing Zag absolutely full to the brim. He lost himself to the rhythm, and it almost felt as if that molten hot pussy was rocking back, the hands on his hips leaving blistering burns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    That was when he heard the low moan. Gasping with pleasure, he looked down at the man below him, barely even able to make out that sleeping face through his teary eyes. No, not sleeping any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   His spell must have faltered as he was distracted. A pair of amused, mismatched eyes stared up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Having fun, Hypnos?” The son of Hades smirked, gripping his hips tight, bucking his cunt up against the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   For the first time in eons, a jolt of adrenaline coursed through the God of Sleep's veins, and he came with a choked back scream, humping wildly against Zagreus’s groin, squirting out slick that splashed onto their thighs, soaking the bed ever further. His vision went white, body tensing, before falling back, legs twitching and splayed wide open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   As the world came back into view, he could see the prince of the underworld looming over him, with a smirk as devious as Chaos themself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The night might have passed, but their fun was far from over.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zagreus tries to make sense of the situation he's found himself in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I use the terms cunt, pussy, clit, and dick when referring to Zag and Hypnos' genitalia throughout the entire fic! As an afab genderfluid person, I prefer these terms! </p>
<p>Also! I'm sorry for taking over 3 months to update! It felt hard to continue off of the last chapter, and this is more of an interlude than anything else! I really appreciate any feedback, it will help me figure out how to write future chapters and fics! </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zagreus was soaked. In his own urine, as well as the cum of one of his dearest friends. His bed was damp and warm, squelching beneath him as he sat up to look over the God of Sleep, in all his naked, fucked-out glory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He used a firm hand to trail up the inside of his glistening thigh, the muscles quivering under his touch. The swollen blue clit poking from between the gods lips throbbed against the rough pad of his finger, bony hips squirming away from the contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hypnos? Are you still awake?” He spoke to the body upon his sheets, met with silence, only twitching as he continued to explore between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he was so… nonchalant about this. How was one meant to react to such a situation as this? One moment he’d been dreaming of being swallowed up by the river Lethe, enveloped in a haze of warmth and satisfaction. The next, he was shocked awake by the rhythm of his beloved’s twin brother grinding their groins together, the sour stench of piss mixing with the powerful musk that must have been the slick Hypnos had sprayed all over once he’d realized Zagreus was awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zag had quickly realized he wasn’t disgusted, or angry. Perhaps it had been because of the stimulation on his own cunt that had clouded his mind upon awakening, but now that Hypnos was no longer on top of him, he felt as though, rather than repulsed, he was *aroused*. Strongly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Thanatos had discussed this before. Well, not <em>this</em>, specifically, but the possibility of being involved with others outside of their relationship. Meg didn’t make her attraction all too subtle, and he found himself intrigued by whatever was going on between the Champion of Elysium and the Bull of Minos. He was a flirt at heart, and Than knew it all too well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘ <em>If you find yourself overcome with desire, who am I to stop you from fulfilling it?</em>’ The God of Death had sighed, pressing kisses to his temple. ‘ <em>As long as I can remain dear in your heart, that is all I can want from you.</em>’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, the last person he had expected to feel desire for was <em>Hypnos</em>. The giggling joker of the underworld, friendly and welcoming to all, even if his welcome was not all too welcome by others. He liked Hypnos, his charm and demeanor made his failures feel less devastating. Once Zag and Than had initiated their relationship, he’d remained just as lighthearted and sincere as ever in their chats. Never once had Zagreus detected a hint of want behind that lazy smile, or those tired eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just how long had Hypnos been harboring this lust? Surely what had just happened wasn’t a one-off incident. He really wasn’t too sure of what had even all transpired, only catching the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ <em>Hypnos.</em>” He gently patted the god’s icy cheek, rewarded with a quiet whine, and the parting of heavy eyelids, golden eyes blankly staring up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m awake, I’m awake…” He rasped and groaned. “ My body feels heavy as lead, what in all worlds just happened to me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You tell me, mate.” Zagreus chuckled, popping the finger he’d used to caress the other’s cunt with into his mouth. It tasted as strange as the cum of a god should. “ Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hypnos sat up, stretching with a powerful yawn, then hunching over with a relieved breath. He seemed to take in the wetness of the bed, and Zag’s calmness, letting himself relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’ve been caught.” He admitted, catching Zag’s interest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Have you now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god just smiled sheepishly, and Zag couldn’t help but smile back, scooting closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You were just too enticing, Zagreus. What else is there to say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You don’t seem the type to ever be at a loss for words.” He nudged. “ I feel as though there is much more to be said.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You already know…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I don’t. I didn’t wake up until I heard you speak.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god jolted, surprising him as his cheeks flushed a deep blue. Wide, golden eyes met confused red and green, and thin blue hands gripped his shoulders with a strength they should not have been able to possess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ <em>Blood and darkness, Zagreus, do you remember what I was saying?!</em>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ N-No- by the time I realized what was happening you’d stopped- why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Oh…” He loosened his grip, pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What had you been saying?” He quirked a brow, and the male shielded his eyes with an arm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Just… just some embarrassing stuff… I got caught up in the moment..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Do you give all dreamers this sort of treatment?” He teased, resting his hand on the other’s thigh, in an attempt to lighten the suddenly heavy air between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ If I did, I’d never have the energy to even make my lists.” The god huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ For someone who waited for me to be asleep to act on his desires, you don’t seem at all nervous, you know?” The prince chided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You know I’m not one to let nerves get in my way.” Hypnos drawled, letting out a soft breath as Zag’s hand once again fell between his thighs, cupping his sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Then why wait? Why not make a move on me earlier?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god reached up to lightly poke the tip of Zagreus’ nose, and the male gasped as he fell back, overcome with an instantaneous exhaustion. His back hit the damp, still warm blankets. Lazily, Hypnos climbed on top of him, until they were face to face, lips barely brushing before he was speaking into the prince’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ That’s the only time I have you in my control.” An icy tongue ran up the shell, coaxing a moan from his throat. “ There are so many things I want to do to you, Zagreus… Things you could not possibly understand… It will be better if you only remembered this as a nice, relaxing wet dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cold fingers ran a line from his lips, down the center of his chest, to curl within his pubic hair, playing with the coarse, dark strands. The longer those hands were on him, the more tired Zag felt, fighting with all his might to stay awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Wait-no- I want to-” He slurred his words. “ Let me stay awake- please!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Would the difference matter, Zagreus?” The words sent a strange pang through his heart. “ I’ve broken my brother’s trust as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ To me it would…” His arms felt weighed down, but he pushed through the heaviness, fingers wrapping tight around a slender blue wrist. “ I don’t… I don’t know when you started to feel… these sort of things for me… but i want to…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the bleariness of his heavy eyelids, he could make out the crinkle in Hypnos’ brow, his scrunched up expression of guilt. It was such a contrast to the carefree smile of his post-orgasmic bliss. Zagreus wanted to see *that* face again. The god looked much better after a thorough fucking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You… you didn’t even… let me cum…” He rasped. The hand on his mons tensed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry, Zagreus… Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ <strong><em>Wait…”</em></strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the tip of a tongue prodded at his clit, a deafening gong rang out in the room, green light filling the space, so bright he could see it even through his eyelids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ <em>Th-Thanatos!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Than…” He whispered, falling prey to Hypnos’ sleep spell, the last thing he heard, the low, husky voice of his beloved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Just what fun have you gotten into without me, brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hypnos and Than come to an understanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the chapter I've been meaning to write for months! It's the longest thing I've written so far, half of which was completed today. Depending on how well it's received, it may or may not be the conclusion to this fic. I hope you all enjoy! </p><p>TW: I use the terms cunt, pussy, folds, hole, sex and clit when referring to Hypnos and Zag's genitals- please read at your own discretion</p><p>Edit: I've now updated the tags! I removed the 'implied' from 'incest' bc well.. it's just straight up incest now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hypnos knew what he must have looked like, at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naked, head between a pair of legs that belonged to one of his closest friends- not to mention the lover of the god who stood just a few feet away from the bed. His hair was damp with sweat, pubes matted down with piss and cum, the heavy stench of sex and urine wafting up from the covers. And Zagreus had just fallen asleep, under the influence of one of his spells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt sick, face almost going as green as the light engulfing the room, when his brother spoke. He jolted up from Zag’s cunt, looking with wide eyes to the tall, looming shadow that was his twin. Than’s expression was unreadable. His golden eyes were relaxed, mouth pulled into a neutral line, as he seemed to take in the situation before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hypnos wanted to disappear, frozen in place on the bed. He wished he could teleport the way Than could, far, far away. He could get to his post in the hall by the Styx if he concentrated hard enough, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus. Not once Thanatos’ gaze turned to him, half-lidded eyes roaming down his slick, scrawny body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could have sworn that once that stare reached his swollen clit, the man’s thin lips curled upwards, just a bit. Knowing the god, it could have been anything from a smirk at his perversion to a sneer at his filth. An ice-cold pit of despair opened up within his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Brother.” That calm, low voice spoke, and he flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-Thanatos-I-I’m- I’m sorry- I’m so, so sorry-” He began to apologize in a stammering rush of panic, hands flying about, trying to cover all parts of him, from his dripping cunt to his exposed breasts, to his mouth, bottom lip beginning to quiver. “ Don’t- don’t look at me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ And why shouldn’t I?” His tone was sharp, the same one he used in his lectures about how Hypnos was a lazy, deadbeat, good-for-nothing god. “ You seemed to have no shame just a moment ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pit grew deeper, and he met his brother’s eyes, expression twisting into a grimace of terror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How much did you hear?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Not as much as I saw.” The god of death swiftly answered, and stepped forward. “ You, my own kin, with your hands all over my resting lover. Would it be right of me to assume you asked his permission before you used him as your own personal sex toy, under your own godly influence?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cowered in reply, and Than tilted his head in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I thought not. Did you think I would not know? I, who is connected to Zagreus in body and spirit? I see what he sees. I feel what he feels. I hear-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Stop! Just stop!” He cried, clapping his hands over his ears. “ I get it… I’m disgusting…repulsive...just...let me leave… I’ll never even set my thoughts on Zagreus again…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d resign himself to a life in his cave if he had to. He’d rather never socialize again than live under the scornful and repulsed gaze of his closest friend, and his favorite brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another flash of green light, and suddenly Than was right behind him, hands coming up to grip his own, pulling them down so he could hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, brother of mine… You must have misunderstood my tone. Do you think I’m upset?” The words were whispered against his hair, thumbs rubbing soothingly over his frantic pulse. “ Zagreus doesn’t belong to me, as much as I wish he would. As such, I don’t belong to him, either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted, one firm hand able to enveloped both of the pale boney wrists, the other moving to caress his bare hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Than…” He hiccuped, as a bubbling pool of warmth began to fill the pit within him. “ I don’t… I don’t understand…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I know of your shame, Hypnos. Lusting after your kin.” A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, a cool palm sliding up and down from the curve of his hip to the swell of his breast, cupping the soft flesh. The sensation of his hardened nipple being brushed by calloused skin had the smaller god taking deep breaths. “ Have you forgotten, that Zagreus is our brother as well? Even if not in blood. Mother took him in as her own, a long, long time ago. We are all her sons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He <em>had</em> forgotten. Once he learned of Persephone, Zag had gone from brother to dear friend, despite all their years as siblings prior. And when he and Than had taken up their romantic relationship, it just deteriorated that brotherly bond even further. He had assumed that Than no longer thought of him as their brother, not that he was happily screwing someone who was, as mortals would see it, their step-brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ S-so you’re not…ah... angry with me?” He had trouble getting the words out, caught up in the feeling of that big hand massaging his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh I’m plenty angry, but not for the reason you have thought, dear brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos inhaled through his nose, pressing it into Hypnos’ cheek, and his grip on the other’s wrists tightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You reek. This whole room does. Did you plan this? To smell like… Cerberus’ puppy pad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god of sleep bit his lip, pressing his thighs together. All sorts of desires were common amongst gods, polyamory, infidelity, mish-mashes of kinks and fetishes. But, he had yet to hear of a god who indulged themselves in <em>this</em> way. He didn’t know what was the best way to answer- truthfully, to reveal his lecherous nature fully to his dear brother, or falsely, and keep his dignity even in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, when had Hypnos ever had an interest in preserving his dignity? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I made <em>sure</em> of it.” He let a smirk curl his lips upward, tipping his head back to get a good look at the other’s face. Those same golden eyes bore into his own, and- <em>blood and darkness</em>, Than was blushing. His cheeks had taken on a dusty yellow hue, ichor rising to them. If he had any doubts about Death’s intentions with him before, he certainly didn’t have any now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can smell it, on your lips, and your nose. But I know it’s somewhere else, as well. I saw it through Zagreus’ eyes, I could feel it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The previously near-non-existent pulse of the sleep god’s heart rammed up in speed as his brother abandoned squeezing his tit to harshly grab his thigh, knuckles just barely brushing against his sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You know where, don’t you? Do you want me to touch it, Brother? Tell me you want it, and I’ll give it to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, all that left his throat was a desperate whimper. Thanatos didn’t move, cocking a silver brow, and he panted heavily as he struggled to find his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ <em>Give it all to me, Thanatos.</em>” He half snarled, half whined. “ <strong><em>Please</em></strong>...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had barely finished his plead before a rough finger was pressing against his clit, no longer sensitive from orgasm, but still swollen from arousal. It rubbed harsh circles in rapid succession, movements slicked and eased by the cum smeared across his whole groin from his earlier endeavor with Zagreus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t moan- he couldn’t produce that much sound. What came from him was nothing more than a strangled, high cry of absolute euphoria. He rocked his hips into his brother’s palm, which seemed unappreciated as his face was getting shoved into the bedding immediately, cheek forced into the piss-soaked blanket. Thanatos held his wrists above his head, watching as his pussy clenched around nothing, puffy lips splayed open by the position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His brother was seeing his part of him for the first time since they had bathed together as young godlings, before work had pushed them away from each other. And even then, he hadn’t seen it displayed so wonderfully, not even when Hypnos had purposefully dropped his brush, bending down right in front of him, allowing his shy, virgin brother to look headlong into his own equally virgin cunt. Back then he had hoped to be pulled back onto an eager tongue, to be licked into his first orgasm and fucked into many more. Well, better late than never, he supposed. Than was no longer a virgin, but that only promised a more thorough fucking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Such a filthy god.” The god of death spoke lowly into his ear. His middle finger slipped into the sopping wet hole, the lewd squelch accompanying the movement sending a shiver up Hypnos’ spine. “ Calling out for me while bathing in the urine of my lover. Is that what you want from me, as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a breathy whimper in reply, pressing his hips back, penetrating himself further on the digit that was now curling and digging at his walls. They had been aching for stimulation since he’d caught sight of Zagreus’ naked form. All of his lovely toys, a gift from the great Dionysus, had been left in his own chambers. Sadly, he didn’t think he’d be able to bother with them again after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just one crook of Than’s finger sent him rocketing towards orgasm faster than the longest ride on the wood-carving penis replicas. Even the identical copy of Asterius’s girth of monster proportions couldn’t turn him on like this. No, nothing else, <em>no one else</em>, would ever satisfy him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How long is that sleep spell going to last on Zagreus?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite bold of him to try and ask a question that required actual thinking, as he added two more fingers to the assault on his brother’s sex. His head was swimming, high off of pheromones and ammonia. Hypnos was lucky to get his lips and tongue to cooperate with his foggy brain at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ As… as long as I… want…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh? Then why is he still asleep? Do you not wish for him to witness our loving reunion?” The inquisition was punctuated by a deep thrust, making golden eyes roll up into their sockets, toes curling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-I… I want you all to...t-to myself-<em>Nng!</em>” He yelped as Than began to drill into him at a relentless pace. His pussy was ruined, sloppily fluttering as it dripped with slickness. He struggled in his brother’s grip, desperately wishing to claw at the blankets, to steady himself in any way. Gods on Olympus, he couldn’t take this for much longer. How long had Than’s touch been upon him? Mere minutes, and yet he was gearing up to spray all over that firm hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You don’t think he even deserves to watch? After you rode out your own orgasm on his cunt, and dirtied him with your spend? Not to mention leaving him high and dry. If it weren’t for you, I’d be feasting on him at this very moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought back to the dirty dream he had witnessed- watching with awe as his brother fantasized of laying about, lazily sucking on Zag’s clit for days, content to bury his head between those strong thighs and rut against the bed. How he had carried his dark-haired beloved through a multitude of wet climaxes before finally mounting him, and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hypnos wanted that for himself first. Zagreus had the rest of his immortal life to cum on Thanatos’ tongue, to be split open by his cock, to be held in his strong arms while being fucked within an inch of consciousness. He had eternity. But Hypnos… He only had tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Later… I’ll… I’ll wake him soon, just… I need this, Than… Just this once… Please… put me <em>first</em>...” He begged, knowing better than to look his brother in the eye. To expect anything more than another rejection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god’s fingers stilled inside of him, then pulled out. The room grew silent, save for the ragged breathing of the youngest Cthonic brother. He nearly sobbed at the loss of stimulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ <em>Thanatos!</em> <strong><em>Please!</em></strong>” He cried, pushing his hips up, presenting himself, piss-soaked and all. If it weren’t for Than’s iron grip, he would have spread his folds open with both hands, offering what could be classified as his own pitiful virginity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the press of a blunt cockhead against his hole, Thanatos accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I want Zagreus to wake in exactly 2 hours. When he does, you’ll let him use you however he sees fit, until he’s reached the exact same number of orgasms you have in the meantime. I’m going to be keeping count, both of the minutes, and of your climaxes. I expect you to do the same. Am I clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Whatever you say, Than…” Hypnos breathed out, a blissed-out smile already taking over his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Alright then. Let us begin.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is! Feel free to leave any comments if you want more, or even if you just have something to say! Seeing notifications with you guys interacting with this fic always makes my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>